onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabello II
Episode 632 | affiliation = Prodence Kingdom | occupation = King | epithet = | age = 57 | height = 436 cm (14'3½") | blood type = F | birth = February 2nd | jva = Katsumi Chō |Funi eva = Andy Mullins }} "The Fighting King" Elizabello II is the king of Prodence Kingdom. He is also a fighter who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He is an ally of Luffy during the Dressrosa Arc. Appearance Elizabello is a large muscular man, with a thin beard and a very prominent chin. He has slicked back blonde hair. His lower body portion and legs are mis-proportioned to his upper body build, as they seem to be rather skinny. He wears a large golden crown that has several thick crosses atop a studded ring. He also has a checkered cape with a furred collar. When in the arena, he wears gold boxing gloves. Gallery Personality Elizabello II apparently likes combat and has earned the nickname "Fighting King" for it. He seems to be very proud and arrogant as he stated that the formation formed during the Corrida Colosseum Block B match was to protect the other gladiators from him and not the other way around. However, given the destructive capabilities of his King Punch, these words were hardly empty, being more realistic than arrogant. He seemed very much unfazed when he was defeated, simply stating that he had done his part. He is quite prideful as he was annoyed when Zoro referred to him as 'the king of somewhere or other' due to forgetting the name of Prodence. Additionally, he was further aggravated when he used his full power King Punch only to blow away the rubble from Pica's stone statue form after Zoro sliced it apart. His reason for his intense training is so he can be powerful enough to protect his people. He also wishes to form peaceful and friendly relationships with other countries. Elizabello has also a strong sense of honor and gratitude, which was shown when he decided to fight Doflamingo to honor his debt towards Riku Doldo III and Usopp. Relationships Friends Dagama He seems to have complete trust in his Tactician, Dagama, leaving him to decide when he should throw his strongest punch. However, he is not above beating Dagama to bring him back to his senses when the tactician's money-obsessed mentality clouds his judgement. Riku Doldo III Elizabello is a close acquaintance of Riku Doldo III. His reaction to Doldo's revelation was joyous as he hugged and thanked him for his strength as a ruler while lamenting the loss of his peaceful influence in modern politics. In contrast to his normally surly and aggressive demeanor, Elizabello shows great admiration for and deference to his former peer. During Doflamingo's "bird cage" game, Elizabello fought against the Donquixote Family on Doldo's behalf. After Doflamingo's downfall, Elizabello II encouraged Doldo to return to the throne of Dressrosa. On the way to the Levely, they were amicably playing chess and having conversations. Abilities and Powers As king of his kingdom he should have full rule over it and its inhabitants. Physical Abilities Elizabello has tremendous physical strength. According to Dagama, Elizabello is a natural born weapon of mass destruction due to his monstrous physical power. Elizabello's punches can easily create shock waves powerful enough to shatter a large amount of stone as shown when he could shatter the arm of Pica's gigantic golem with Chinjao. After an hour of warm up, Elizabello is at his strongest and can demolish an entire fortress with a single smash. Elizabello is also an extremely skilled expert boxer. He has great dexterity in using both arms to throw punches at high speed supplemented by his strength. In the anime, Elizabello can easily bring down a large number of Donquixote Pirates' subordinates with a barrage of rapid punches. *The is Elizabello's signature technique. A punch of exceptionally concentrated strength, capable of releasing an immense amount of air pressure that can cause massive damage to his surroundings, as he was reportedly able to make a hole in an enemy fortress' wall with a single blow. It is rumored that one of his punches could even overpower a Yonko. However, such destructive power comes with a cost: Elizabello II needs to warm up for a whole hour before he can land such a devastating strike, but he is able to use a weaker version if he is not fully charged. As such, he requires his subordinates to guard him until he is ready to throw his signature attack. It is a technique that can only be used once an hour. As this drawback would render the attack impractical to prepare in an actual battle, Elizabello warmed up an hour earlier of his battles instead, relying on his tactician's advices on the best moment to throw his punch. According to Elizabello himself, the barricade his men formed is actually to protect his foes, since taking them out would mean facing the King Punch head on. When the move was executed at the Corrida Colosseum, its power was so immense that it lit up the entire stadium with its force, sending a powerful shockwave across the area and shattering the arena. The move can also be fired at such a great speed that not even the very agile Blue Gilly, was able to land his strike before Elizabello threw his. The punch was indeed so powerful that nearly all the remaining combatants, including Bellamy and Blue Gilly, were instantly defeated; only Bartolomeo remained unharmed due to his Bari Bari no Mi defense, and were it not for his barrier, the punch would have blown away the audience behind him as well. * : An uncharged version of the King Punch, which is weaker than the full version. However, it was still strong enough to shatter stone. It was first used against Pica, in combination with Chinjao's Kiryu Kirikugi, which shattered the stone giant's arm. History Past Elizabello is an old friend of Dressrosa's former king, Riku Doldo III, who helped the Prodence Kingdom numerous times in the past. At some point, he used his King Punch to make a huge hole in the wall of an enemy fortress and invaded it. Dressrosa Arc Elizabello came from the Prodence Kingdom with Dagama, his tactician, to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi in order to get power for his country. He was assigned to Block B. Once Block B started, he, Dagama, Tank Lepanto, and several other allies planned on ganging up on Bellamy. Dagama and some other gladiators were guarding him and attacking the other opponents in the ring, so as to prevent Elizabello from wasting his trump card on weak enemies. After a while, most of the gladiators were defeated including the king's tactician Dagama. Blue Gilly, who was working for Dagama before betraying him, turned against the king along with the gladiators who were formerly helping the king. Blue Gilly noted that there was nothing quite as weak as an exposed king and that now everyone was aiming for his head. The king, however, noted that Dagama did well and that the only thing left for him to do was to throw his punch. He then said that the formation was actually to protect the other gladiators and not the other way around and then stated that there is nothing more dangerous than facing an exposed blade. While the king was preparing to throw his legendary punch, some of the spectators recalled that the king was actually able to blow away a fortress wall with a single punch and in fear of such a dangerous punch, people started clearing out of the colosseum to avoid being hit. The king then finally initiated his punch, and as he did, Blue Gilly tried to break his neck with one of his kicks. However, Blue Gilly was not able to make it in time and King Elizabello was able to launch his devastating "King Punch" which not only took out Blue Gilly but every other remaining gladiator in the arena. After the commentator took a look at the arena, he stated that nothing could have survived and was about to declare Elizabello the winner of B block's battle royale when, it is revealed that Bartolomeo was still standing, having used a barrier to protect himself from the king's destructive punch. He then revealed that he ate the Bari Bari no Mi which allowed him the ability to create barriers. Bartolomeo then quickly used his Barrier Crash technique to take out the king, making him the winner of B Block. He and Dagama were then supposed to receive treatment for their injuries but instead, were thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys, along with some of the other disqualified participants. He attempted to break out of the dungeon using his King Punch, but it proved to be ultimately useless due to the dungeon being surrounded by earth itself instead of simple walls. After Ricky revealed himself to be the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Doldo III, Elizabello II was overjoyed to see him and gave him a hug while remarking how he helped the Prodence Kingdom in the past and how there have been outbreaks of war since his disappearance. Elizabello II was later seen in the underground trade port, having been transformed into a toy. While moving crates, he silently cried for someone to help him. When Sugar lost consciousness, her curse broke and the toys return to their original forms. Elizabello II was later seen standing alongside the former slaves as Usopp was hailed as their savior. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "birdcage", he was able to return to the surface along with Dagama who he obviously scolded for wanting to get the prize money that Doflamingo was offering. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Elizabello II stated that he wanted to defeat Doflamingo because he owned a debt to King Riku. Therefore he and Dagama joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Ideo, Cavendish, Fighting Bull, Abdullah , Jeet, Blue Gilly, Orlumbus, and Suleiman. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the palace and battled against Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. Elizabello II and Chinjao shattered Pica's giant stone hand by attacking him together. With Pica's attack warded off, the group pressed on forward and fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then prepared to attack with his other arm and Zoro informed Elizabello II and Chinjao that attacking Pica's stone body is useless. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Elizabello II and his allies continued on with their assault. With Zoro fighting Pica and Sabo fighting the Marines, the colosseum fighters charged up the new King's Plateau and easily defeated the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in their way. After reaching the second level, the colosseum fighters were confronted by four of the Donquixote Pirate officers. The colosseum fighters later banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish. Elizabello II later offered some assistance to Zoro while he was battling Pica. Zoro then told him to save his King Punch for later. Elizabello conceded and together the two of them dodged yet another assault. When Pica was heading towards the Old King's Plateau in the giant Pica statue, Elizabello II prepared to use his King Punch. Zoro told him to delay his attack and wait for two minutes. With Orlumbus' help, Zoro managed to reach Pica. After Zoro sliced the Pica statue and defeated Pica, Elizabello II used his King Punch to destroy the rubble that was falling onto the Old King's Plateau. Elizabello was annoyed that he used his attack for just that moment as simply as a cleanup measure. He grumbled that since King Riku was saved, he'd let it slide. When the Birdcage started shrinking, Elizabello II was told by Sai to wake up their fallen allies before the Birdcage reaches them. After Mansherry temporarily healed the injured, Elizabello II and the other gladiators defeated the remaining Donquixote Pirates on the New King's Plateau to help the citizens flee from the shrinking Birdcage. When the Birdcage came close to the central streets, the gladiators work together to push back the Birdcage via Bartolomeo's barrier. Once Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo, the gladiators witnessed the collapse of the Birdcage. With the downfall of the Donquixote Pirates, the citizens begged Riku Doldo III to return to the throne. Elizabello II encouraged his friend to become king again. Three days after Doflamingo's downfall, Elizabello II had a conversation with Doldo after he returned to the throne. Elizabello II commented on how much the citizens changed after the battle with the Donquixote Pirates. He then wondered if Doldo was certain about giving the throne to Rebecca one day. Zou Arc As the time for Levely approached, Elizabello contacted Riku Doldo III, saying that he turned down the Marine escort, and asked if they could travel to Mary Geoise together. Levely Arc While traveling to the Levely with King Riku, Elizabello II played a game of chess with him when Rebecca came bearing news of Luffy's exploits at Totto Land. They were alarmed when the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom convoy came under attack by pirates. However, the convoy was saved by Koby and Helmeppo. Elizabello II later arrived at Mary Geoise. After all the participants gathered in the conference room to begin the Levely, Elizabello laughed with amusement at a king's comment about Luffy causing worldwide disturbances multiple times. Major Battles *Elizabello II vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators (except Dagama) **Elizabello II vs. Blue Gilly **Elizabello II vs. Bartolomeo *Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Donquixote Pirates **Elizabello II and Chinjao vs. Pica Filler Battles *Elizabello II vs. Dellinger (interrupted by Hajrudin) Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' Trivia *Elizabello's name seems to be a cross between two major European queens names: Isabella and Elizabeth. The "II" in the end of the name can also be a reference to the current English monarch Elizabeth II. *Oda once joked that Nami's "Happiness Punch" was more powerful than the King Punch. References Site Navigation fr:Elizaberro II it:Elizabello II ru:Элизабелло II pl:Elizabello II Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters